Electronic paper is a novel electronic display device. Electronic paper products at present are generally manufactured by using cholesteric liquid crystal display technology, electrophoresis display technology (IED), electrowetting display technology or the like. The most promising technological approach is electrophoresis display technology, the most applied medium of which is E-ink.
Electrophoresis (EP) is a phenomenon that charged particles move, under the effect of an electric field, toward an oppositely charged electrode. A display panel manufactured by using electrophoresis is an electrophoresis display panel.